General Rules
Here at the Toys to Life Wiki, we have rules to make the site more formalized and safe, so they should be followed at all times. Every user here is expected to follow these rules; even if you are a user with some sort of special needs there is no excuse for these rules not to be followed. Failure to comply by any these rules may result in a block. Blocks will vary on severity. General Rules *Do not post hateful comments. You can criticize other users but never post anything hurtful or hateful. *Do not harass other users. *Do not vandalize other users' profiles and pages. *Do not post spam comments. (This includes spamming in the Chat Room.) *Do not post comments that are offensive or discriminating. *No vilification. *No discrimination. *No hating on another user due to their opinions. *Do not start fights with other users. *Don't feed the trolls. Just report them and ignore them. This means: **Not communicating with their vandalism and harsh comments/replies. **Not leaving your opinion of why they are in the wrong. **Not talking about the troll or what they have done. **Not telling the troll you are ignoring them. **Not showing opinion or emotion in warning posts, warning posts are to be kept calm and neutral. *Do not assume that someone is your enemy but keep in mind they may have malicious intent. Calmly offer to help them. After that if bad behavior continues or escalates, you may have a troll on your hands *If you log in using an unacceptable username, you will be blocked without warning. *Please take negative criticism as contructive criticism. Don't assume that just because some one does not like your work means you have to change it. *Criticism is okay as long as you do not: **Harass the creator to change it. **Rant about how it should be changed (e.g on blogs or message walls and exessively on the article itself.) **Do not try changing it yourself. *Do not post sensitive information, even about yourself. This includes things like location. *''Please'' use your manners when asking for things. **Would you kindly is also accepted seeing as though it's a BioShock reference. Editing *No uploading photos or videos that are unrelated to Skylanders or this wiki. These pages will be deleted without warning. (This excludes pictures for your profile page. As long as they aren't inappropriate or too disturbing.) *No adding pages that have nothing to do with the Toys to Life concept. Things here are pretty limitless but need to follow these guidelines. *No adding inappropriate content that may disturb other users. The Mature Content Templete allows you to post text only. *No vandalism. (Constantly editing other users' pages without their permission.) *No posting offensive photos or videos. (Instant Block) *No swearing on pages that have the General Content template on it. *Elsewhere, try to keep swearing to a minimum. *No adding fiction to others' articles without their permission before hand. *Do not post anything racist or sexist. (Instant Block) *No stealing ideas that have been taken eg. Titles, Concept. *There is NO limit to how much content is allowed in your articles. Other users (including admins) do not have the right to delete content because it is too much. *If a page has little to no content on it and is not edited for a while, then it will be deleted. (Exceptions are character pages) *Be sure to use correct punctuation and grammar in your articles. No one is perfect but please do your best to make sure your pages are clear and easy to read. If too many people complain that your page's grammar is so bad that it can hardly be read, then be sure to fix it before it ends up getting deleted. **Please remember you are allowed to take on grammar fix-ups yourself so long as you do not delete things or add fiction without the creator's permission. Copyright *Copyright is not just stealing ideas from big franchises, it is also copying ideas from other users. *Everything must be your own idea. *No copying ideas from other sites or wikis. *No plagiarism. Plagiarism is taking someone else's ideas and making them seem like they were yours. Forums and Threads *If a thread is posted to someones wall and contains issues that do not concern you, stay out of it unless you are an admin helping to resolve the issue. *With user interviews, do not reply to the conversation if you are not the interviewer or the interveiwee. *If a user is asking to be admin, then you are allowed to pitch in and give reasons why you think that user is a committed user and should be made admin. If you don't think they should be admin, please stay out of it and let the current admins deal with the situation. *Please remember that the "Welcome to the Wiki" message is automated, there isn't really much need to reply to it. Suggestions *You may reject suggestions that you feel necessary. You are allowed to be picky. *You may reject suggestions altogether. Remember, suggestions are optional. *Once you have suggested an idea to someone else, that does not mean it is no longer yours to use. It is simply giving someone creative commons permission. *You are not allowed to force others to take suggestions if they have clearly asked you not to. Joke Articles and Parodies *Joke Articles are different to the ones on the Skylanders: Fan Wiki, most articles you would need a template for on there you don't need one for here. Here joke articles are considered to be: **Parodies- You can parody another User's work, as long as it is obvious it is a Parody and they are okay with it. This will need a parody template and remember, a parody is a deliberate misconception, that does not necessarily mean it will be in the comedy genre. It can be anything. **Spam Pages- These still have to meet the Wiki Standards of having at least paragraph and make somewhat sense. *You must have the "Joke Article" template up, or else it can be counted as spam and will be deleted. *It must still follow most of the other rules. Wiki Standards *Your article must meet these standards. Failure to do so will result in a warning via template. **After a week, your article will be deleted. **You can remove the template once it has been approved by an admin. *Proper grammar, punctuation, and spelling are expected of most users. You shouldn't worry too much if you know people can read your article easily, although it is recommended you try your best to make your articles the best quality you can. *Your article must have at least ''a paragraph. Four or five sentences is acceptable. **A "Stub" template will be added if it is seen as too small by an admin. This is not a warning of any kind. You have the right to remove it once you have expanded and have gotten permission from an admin. *Any article that is very obviously made just to spam or troll will be immediately deleted, and the creator will receive a block based on severity. Deletion of Pages *Your article '''will' be deleted if it violates any rules. **Regarding violence, if you make a violent article without putting a warning, then the warning will be added, if this is done again then it will deleted and you will be warned with a block. If this is done a third time the article will be deleted and you will be blocked based on severity. Category:Policy Category:Protected Pages Category:Important Category:Browse Category:Rules